


Ancestry

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Waylon, Willie and the Trail of Tears





	Ancestry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble night challenge on the r/fanfiction discord server

“My great-grandmother done walked along this trial,” Waylon had mentioned.

That was a few seconds ago. Sure his boyfriend had told him about his family and heritage before, but there was a difference between being told and actually being there. 

As such Willie felt his breath subtly hitched. He couldn’t begin to fathom the hardships and tribulations the Cherokee people went through over a century ago. 

And hearing that again brings it just that little bit closer to him. Bring its that much more personal in a way. Didn’t know what to say exactly.

Instead, he just leaned into him.


End file.
